Wrong Reforming
by SilverShark15
Summary: Ash Ketchum is hurt after a bad fight with his childhood friend, Gary Oak. So hurt, that he quit his dream altogether. Paul witnesses this, and-learning this friendship thing-tries to comfort Ash... However, he does it completely wrong. Comashipping, and Palletshipping, AU-ish/OoC, Gary's PoV.


**Summary:**  
_Ash Ketchum is hurt after a bad fight with his childhood friend, Gary Oak. So hurt, that he quit his dream altogether. Paul witnesses this, and-learning this friendship thing-tries to comfort Ash... However, he does it completely wrong. Coma, and Palletshipping, AU-ish/OoC, Gary's PoV._

**Warning(s):** Yaoi ( boyXboy ) For those Yaoi Haters. Mention of Sex. Mention of Rape. I guess that's it.

**Pairing(s):** Comashipping ( Ash Ketchum X Paul ) Palletshipping ( Ash Ketchum X Gark Oak )

**Note(s):** This is my first time doing pokemon... From the anime. I've completely lost interest towards the anime after the Advanced series. So, I barely know anything from the Sinnoh series. I watched a couple english episodes that has the character, Paul, in it, but that's only to learn about his character. So, if anyone's OoC, tell me, and I'll keep it in mind next time.

I'm sorry if I got any spelling wrong. The only spelling corrections I have are google. So, it I made any mistakes, tell me.

Criticism is welcome.

Enjoy! xD x3

**X-X-X-X**  
**Someone's PoV**

"Here's your pokemon, sir! They're ready to go!" A familiar pink-haired woman said, and smiled.

I nodded, and took my pokemon from her, "Thank you."

It was a while after the league, and I decided to heal after a disappointing battle. For one, the damn trainer didn't know how to battle right, and another is that he just broke the league rules after, so he was disqualified. Thanks to that change, the had to delay the next battle for the next month. I don't get why they had to delay the next battle, but if it's that important in change of numbers, then I don't seem to care. Reminds me of another trainer I met during this stupid journey. I thought he'd make the same stupid mistakes, but... He was an honest guy. Not that it matters though. Once I decided to sit down, I looked through the pokedex to see if there's any pokemon out there I can catch, and train.

I heard, however, a familiar voice.

I looked over to see that he was talking on the phone. He was whining about something, so I decided to ignore him. However, I couldn't help what I over-hear. He seemed upset right now, and I just wanted to listen to see what he's upset about. Maybe later I could confront him, and see what the hell he's so upset about.

The same trainer I battled just sat next to me, and frowned, "Ya know, it's your fault I got disqualified!? I've worked hard too get that far into the league, and look what you-"

I ignored the other trainer, and tried to hear that the boy on the phone was saying. He was complaining about something on the phone. A brunet, who looks about the same age but older, looked irritated. My guess was that he was rather annoyed with him, or what. I don't blame him, the kid he's talking to is so annoying. However, something about him seemed... Familiar. Did I meet this person before? No. I couldn't have. So, who is the boy this trainer was talking to? Come to think of it, how come I didn't see this trainer in the league if he's participating? How come he didn't confront me if he saw me? Did he even see me? It's just a little shocking we didn't see each other until now... Also, where is his so-called '_friends_'? After a while, I heard what the brunet said over the phone.

"_Look! If you're just gonna piss me off, then I'm not talking to you again!_" He yells, "_In fact, never! We're not friends anymore!_"

After a while, he hung-up.

Silence.

The boy soon started to shake. Obviously angry, and upset.

"I hate you, Gary Oak! I hate you so much!" He yelled, catching everyone's attention in the pokemon center. Even the trainer next to me stopped ranting.

Soon, he ran out, obvious tears in his eyes.

Wait-tears?

I've never seen him cry before...

Silence.

I put the pokedex away, and put everything else I had out away. I soon stood up and headed toward the exit, as people started to went back to their business. Occasionally murmuring concerns about the boy that just ran out crying.

The trainer that was next to me blinked, and stood up also, "Hey, where the hell are you goin'!? I'm not finished yet!"

I paused for a moment, and sighed, "... To comfort a friend."

He remained silent, and I soon walked out the door.

**X-X-X-X**

I thought about the boy that just ran out, and I just walked around the forest outside, seeing that these might be locations he might've ran off too. Speaking of, he doesn't have that damn rat pokemon with him, so it must've been with nurse joy. He had his pokemon healing, and so they could be anywhere, anyplace. It's been a long time since I've seen the boy, and he certainly grew a lot over the years. In fact, that moment was the first time I've seen him without his damn hat. His hair looked weird. I knew it was a ebony color, but I had no idea how he looked without his hat. He had hat-hair, yes, but it looked like it could be naturally messy. I looked as fast as I could, knowing he doesn't have his pokemon with him right now, so he ran out un-protected. Heh, seems like he never changed. He never thinks. After a while, as I walked further, I paused when I saw a figure far away. I wanted to brush it away as a wild pokemon, but then I got a closer look.

It was him.

Silently, I walked up to him, and keeled down as he was sitting down hugging his knees.

Silence.

After a while, he looked up, sensing a presence. His brown eyes widen, seeing me there, "... Y-You're..."

"I see you never think before you act. You completely ran out without protection. Do you know how dangerous wild pokemon are?" I said, and glared.

He blinked before burying his face again in his knees, "I'll be careful next time... Say whatever you want, I just don't care anymore."

My eyes widen slight, and I sat there in complete shock. Curiosity gnawed at me, as time flew. I wanted to know about what happened earlier, and I wanted him to explain. Soon, I went back to glaring at him, "Tell me... Who was the boy you were talking to? What happened to caused him to... Cut off his friendship with you?"

He tensed up, "... Why do you care?"

"Because..." I paused at this next bit... I was hesitant about this. Should I even say it? Then again, he's gonna start accusing me if I don't say something quick. I'm just gonna forget about it, and just tell him. I sighed, "... You're my friend."

He looked up at me again, complete shock clear on his face. I hesitantly reached out, and placed a hand on his shoulder, "I want to know what happened so I could... Comfort you..."

Silence.

He looked away, and remained silent. After a while, he sighed, and looked down to the ground, "... His name is Gary. He was my best friend... Since childhood. He always was a complete jerk, but I knew back then he was teasing me, but now... Th-this was our first fight..."

Childhood friend, huh? That's why he took it so hard. Losing someone close could hurt you dearly. Just the thought of losing my brother, no matter how awful he is, It just wouldn't feel right. So, what do I do? I never had a friend before, and I've never been the best for comfort... So, what could I do to... Comfort him? I can't risk another embarrassment and hug him. Just admitting he was my friend was enough, but what else was there to do to comfort him? Seeing him like this was just fine enough, but it would feel odd without his usual cheerful smile, his energetic pride, and his kindness. Would this be what friendship is? Wanting to see someone happy again? I guess he really is effecting me after all.

I did the best thing I could think of, and grabbed both his shoulders, and stared him in the eyes. He looked at me, complete shock and confusion clear on his face. I just sat there, and stared, "Look, and listen to me. If you say he was a complete jerk to you in the past, then he may not be a good friend to you as you thought. No matter how teasing he was, he may've just been using you."

He watched me for a bit, and gave me a hurt look, "But Gary grew-"

"-I know." I interrupted, "I still say he isn't a good friend to you. I'd say forget him, and move on."

He looked away, obvious tears in his eyes, "I know comforting isn't your strong point, but you don't declare someone bad just because of one little fight! Gary is my friend! I'm sure we'd make up at one point or another!"

"Are you so sure about that?" I said.

He looked at me, and nodded, "O-Of course!"

"Then why did you yell after he hung up, huh? Why didn't you just stay calm?" I said.

His eyes widen, "... I-I..."

"You believed him." I stated, and glared, "You truly believed his every word. Which means, you completely see my point. Growing up with him, I'd understand you believe almost everything he says, but what if he meant it? What if you don't make up after years? In fact, never?"

He watched me for a little bit, taking in what I said.

Silence.

Soon, he jumped me, and embraced me, hugging me, and sobbing into my shoulder, "Then what do I do!? I can't imagin' a life without Gary! He was my best friend! Why does it have to hurt!? Why!?"

I tensed up as he did this, and yelled this. Hesitant, I slowly placed my hands on his back-I so wasn't hugging him! I just so happen to put my hand there-and waited until he calmed down. My mind was completely blank, as this happened. So, am I comforting him?

Once he did, he just leaned on me, his face still buried in my shoulder, "What do I do? What do I do?"

As he silently repeated this, I sighed. I thought of the best thing for him right now, "... Stay with me for a little while if you'd like."

He stopped completely. Completely frozen.

I sighed again, and looked down to him, "I don't care if you spend a couple nights with me. I don't care if you follow me... I don't care if you travel with me. Stay as long as you like, but remember... I do have rules, if you're gonna stay with me for comfort. I may not be the best for comfort, but... I'm offering you mine. Just for your sake... Nobody else's..."

Silence.

"Thank you... Thank you very much, Paul..."

I sighed again, "Whatever... Come to my room tonight... We'll go over the rules..."

"Thank you."

**X-X-X-X**  
**To be continued...**

* * *

**One thing: There's always a reason. Nobody is the bad guy here. This is probably gonna be a really short story, really Three of four chapters, really... Nothing detailed would come either, because I'm not comfortable with writing things like that... However, there is such things as hints. Other then that, yes. This is indeed my first time writing Pokemon from the anime. Look at my profile, I wrote Pokemon before, but mostly from the games, and little from the manga. So, this is totally different for me. If anyone is OoC, then please... Tell me.**

**Like it? Hate it? Review please! I'd LOVE to know what you thought of this fic!**


End file.
